


Self-love

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [3]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( i dont know if its actually incest since its host and author ), ( no mark just host and author ), ( so i just tag if anyone is sensitive ), Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Violence, eyesocket-fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: PWP - Porn without plotHost loves it when Author gets rough, and he loves their little scenes.And Author is always the sweetest afterwards as well.





	Self-love

" _I told you not to interrupt my while I'm writing._ ", Author growled, pressing Host against the wall. He had a hand wrapped around the other's throat, squeezing, his other hand in the gelled back hair, gripping tightly and pulling his head back slightly. Author was pressing his own body against Host's, keeping him securely in place.  
"The- Ho-st-", Host tried to apologize, but Author squeezed his throat harder, cutting him off with a gasp.  
"Did I fucking tell you to speak?", Author growled, golden eyes glaring at bandages. Blood drops were soaking into the first layer slowly.

Author shoved his knee against Host's crotch, making him gasp slightly. He smirked, pushing against the other.  
"You're only good for one thing anyways, aren't you? Stupid whore. Always trying to get my attention.", Author muttered, squeezing Host's throat tighter until his breaths were wheezing, barely getting air into his lungs. Author pressed his knee more against Host, rubbing against him, and a whimper left the blind man.

"Pathetic.",Author scoffed, and suddenly yanked Host away from the wall, shoving him to the ground, where the man landed in a heap. He was gasping for air, desperate, trying to get air back into his lungs.  
He didn't get a lot of time before Author used his foot to roll Host onto his back, before leaning down over him, placing a knee back between Host's legs.  
"Fucking slut. You just want to be used like the useless tool you are, don't you?", Author pulled the belt from Host's trenchcoat off and wrapped it around his throat, pulling tight, metal and fabric digging into the skin. His free hand went on to pull Hosts coat open.

Author pulled the belt tight, making sure he could hear Host's breathing, before he let go, making sure the belt stayed pulled tight. Host didn't wear any shirt beneath his coat -to be expected.  
"Always so ready for me, aren't you?", Author muttered, a low rumble in his chest, and he leaned down to bite into Host's chest, tugging on his nipple with his teeth, making Host cry out slightly, arching his back off the ground.  
Author laughed, licking over the bud, before he latched onto the other, sucking. Host was sensitive, always so responsive, and moans slipped past his lips as he was assaulted.  
It just encouraged Author further, biting into his skin, leaving indents of his teeth behind and reddened skin, sucking bruises into him to mark his body as his.

Author leaned back again, so he could yank Host's pants down -of course he wore no belt, not even the button was closed- and took his underwear right with it. He huffed a breath through his nose, seeing Host's cock beginning to harden, already half way there.  
He pulled a pen out of his pocket, trailing it along Host's length, hearing the man whimper. Settling the tip on his thigh, he easily began writing onto it, pressing hard for it to sting. Moments later, Host's dick was trapped in a cockring, and he whined.  
"Shut the fuck up.", Author growled and stabbed the pen against Host's thigh, making him gasp in pain.

Standing again, Author looked down at Host. Half undressed, breathing heavily, breaths wheezing slightly even though the belt around his neck had loosened a considerable amount.  
"Strip.", Author commanded, crossing his arms as he waited impatiently for the other man to move. When it took too long, Author kicked Host's side, making him gasp. Leaning down, Author grabbed the belt and stood back straight, the belt tightening strongly against Host's neck. He scrambled to sit up and push off his pants, before sitting on his knees, coat hanging open over his chest, pooled on the ground behind him.  
"Use your mouth for something useful for once.", Author growled and yanked Host closer, pressing his face into his crotch. Author was hard, enjoying causing so much pain, seeing Host's bandages get soaked in blood slowly.

Host fumbled with Author's pants, not able to get enough breath to speak even if he wanted to. Once he could finally pull down Author's pants and briefs, free his dick, Author's second hand grabbed his hair, and his head was yanked back, making him face up to the taller male.  
"You don't need that fucking rag.", Author easily pulled off the almost soaked through bandages and pulled them off, leaving empty eyesockets open for the world to see, a few slow drops of blood dripping out. Author grinned, as Host whimpered, trying to turn his face away. But Author held his head tightly in place by his hair.

"What are you waiting for?", Author said, annoyed, yanking Host's head closer again to nuzzle into his dick. Host took shaky breaths as best as he could as he was chocked, before he licked along Author's length. He was quick to take in the tip, sucking as his tongue swirled around the head, dragging through the slit, before he began to bob his head, sucking noisily, uncaring about any spit that would run down his face.  
Author let him for a few moments, before he changed how he held onto Host's hair slightly and began thrusting, forcing all of his length down Host's throat. He gagged in surprise as reply, the restrictions of his throat around Author's cock deliciously tight, as he fucked into the wet heat.  
Pulling even tighter onto the belt, he cut off all of Host's air supply, and he could feel how tight his throat was. More blood bubbled forth from his eyes, running down his cheeks in bloody tears as he was used.

Author was grunting, spit coating his dick and running down Host's chin, adding to the mess on his face. Wet noises echoed around the otherwise still room, and Host became desperate to breathe. He couldn't even if he weren't choked, with Author ramming his cock down his throat over and over.  
Author pulled out and loosened the belt just as Host felt the edges of his consciousness to grow fuzzy, and he gasped for air, taking deep desperate gulps of air. He didn't notice how Author continued jerking himself off, until his hot cum hit his face, and the hand in his hair directed him to face him in a way that cum would hit his eyesockets, mingling with the blood, making him whimper and shudder at the feeling.  
"Fuck. You look so much better as the messy bitch you are.", Author muttered, loosening his grip on Host's hair before letting go, watching him. Host was definitely hard now, cock straining in the cockring, desperate for a release he wouldn't be getting any time soon.

Author grabbed his pen again, and began writing onto Host's face, smirking as he watched his expressions.  
"I can't let you go without punishing you properly for interrupting me,  _again_.", Author said, almost absentmindedly. "So I'm going to fuck  _all_  of your holes.".  
"W-what-?", Host began to ask, before Author suddenly slapped him, hard enough his head whipped to the side and his cheek throbbed, glowing red. His hair was grabbed yet again, and Author yanked his head back to face him, growling dangerously.  
" _Don't. Speak_.", He growled, clearly angered. Host whimpered and nodded, and Author pushed the tip of his still hard cock against Host's eyesocket. They widened in surprise, in fear, and Author smirked. While an eyesocket wasn't very deep normally, nor would it be in any way safe to fuck, his writing took care of that. It'd be safe, and deep enough to enjoy for him.

Without giving any sort of warning, Author thrust into Host's eyesocket, and the smaller male cried out in pain, cock twitching. Moans fell from Host's lips, mixed with pained sounds, as Author fucked his eyesocket, blood flowing from his cheeks and dripping from his cheeks steadily, quite a bit of blood sticking to Authors cock, making a mess.  
Author was groaning as he slammed into Host's head, his eyesocket having such a weird texture inside, the blood warm and wet around his dick, and it was so incredibly  _tight_.  
It was almost too quick and Arthur came again, filling Host's eyesocket with his cum until it dripped out of him like the blood that pooled inside them, and Author smirked as Host shuddered with soft sobs.  
"Fuck. You look gorgeous.", Author muttered, running his hand through Host's hair, smoothing it back almost gently. It made Host whimper, desperate for release, but he couldn't come properly, he couldn't even reach his orgasm untouched.

Author was quick to being rough again, shoving Host back onto the ground, making him cry out in surprise. He kicked Host, hard, knowing it'd leave a satisfying bruise on his side. With a smirk, Author manhandled Host to be on his arms and knees, ass high in the air.  
Once more, his pen was in his hand, and he wrote onto Host's ass. Besides some obscenities, he wrote to alter reality a little, until he had lube and a big plug on the ground next to him.  
Grabbing the lube, he coated two fingers, before pushing them into Host. His other hand grabbed the belt again, tightening it until he heard Host whimper.  
"Fucking loose already. I bet you fucked yourself on your fingers, like the pathetic whore you are. Or maybe you got a dildo, fucked yourself on it imagining it were me, filling you.", Author growled, barely being met with resistance as he scissored Host open. Annoyed with it, he pulled his fingers out, quickly coating his dick in lube, before he easily slammed into Host.

He cried out, broken moans managing to get out as he was choked again. Author was thrusting hard into him, watching Host press his face into the ground between his arms, blood and cum and spit dripping from his face and onto the ground.  
Host sobbed, shaking with every thrust, and it didn't take much and he came, breath caught in his throat. Author pounded into his prostate, milking the man's dry orgasm, until Host was sobbing from overstimulation, wanting to come properly so desperately, but he could barely even breathe.

Author's grip tightened on the belt, as he pulled and pulled, and Host couldn't breathe again, little gasps leaving him but nothing getting inside as he was fucked without mercy.  
Author came deep inside of him, thrusting his cum deeper into Host, and suddenly the cockring was gone and Host felt like he  _exploded_.  
Author had let go of the belt as Host was hit with his orgasm, almost screaming as he did, shaking and tightening immensely around Author, as the man fucked him through his orgasm.

Once he was only shaking and openly sobbing, Author pulled out of him. He guided Host to sit on the ground, sitting down behind Host and pulling him into his arms. He gently shushed him, letting Host lean his head against Author, running a hand through it.  
"Sh.... You did so well, buttercup. Everything's alright now.", Author murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Host's face. When he had calmed a little, Author turned his face to look at him, and kissed him. Host gladly kissed back, letting Author deepen the kiss, moaning softly.  
"So good for me. My good little boy.", Author murmured against his lips, and Host smiled weakly, kissing Author again. His arms wrapped around Author's neck, and Author wrapped his arms around Host's middle, holding him tightly against himself.  
"Mine.", Author muttered, possessively, and nuzzled into Host's neck. He sucked a hickey into it, right where the belt had been and would leave dark bruises, making Host shiver and moan softly. His neck has always been the most sensitive part of him after all.

Author carefully stood, and picked up Host as well, humming lightly as he carried him.  
"I think it's time for a bath.", He said softly, and Host nodded lightly, tired and exhausted now. He always enjoyed their little sessions, all the pain Author brought down on him. Author knew his pain limits as well as he knew how much he enjoyed causing pain. And, well, seeing his baby crying in pain and sobbing was always a major turn on for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some smut with these two  
> ESPECIALLY since there isn't enough content with either of them  
> DOUBLE ESPECIALLY sex stuff with either of them


End file.
